


Runaway baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Multi, baby Gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: After a bad fight, Gigi runs away from home





	Runaway baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday this is a little update with Zayn and Gigi x

Things hadn't been great between Zayn and Gigi lately. It had been going so well between the daddy and little then things started to go bad. Gigi was constantly having tantrums, breaking the rules and just being a pain. Zayn had punished her and gave her many warnings, things had got so bad at one time, Zayn had told Gigi she couldn't see Bella and Anwar at the foster home. 

This made Gigi angry, she screamed and tried to hit Zayn, telling him she hated her and wished she was never born. Zayn had enough and put her in the bedroom and locked the door, he had enough of the screaming and shouting, all he wanted was peace from it all, he didn't know if he could be a daddy anymore.

 

It was a peaceful night in the Payne house. Liam and Sophia were fast asleep in their bed as their little Harry was asleep in his own room. The peaceful night was disturbed when Liam's phone rang out loud. Liam woke up straight away, wondering g who was ringing at this time of night. "Hello." Liam said still half asleep as Sophia woke up next to him. "Liam I need your help." It was Zayn who sounded like he was panicking. "Zayn what's wrong?" Liam asked. "It's Gigi, she's gone." 

Liam sat up straight away. "What do you mean?" "She's not here, her bedroom window is open, Liam please I need your help, she could be anywhere." Zayn said nearly crying. "It's alright Zayn, we'll find her, I'll call Louis and we'll start searching." Liam said as he got up and started to get changed.

"What's happened?" Sophia asked as she sat up. "Gigi's missing, we're gonna go and find her. Could you keep an eye on Harry?" Liam said quickly. "Liam why don't you call the police?" Sophia suggested. "Soph, we can't do that, do you know what happens to littles who run away?" Liam asked but he didn't have time to talk. "I'll be home as soon as I can." Liam said giving Sophia a kiss and leaving straight away.

 

"I don't why she would do this." Zayn said as Liam drove the car and Louis was beside him as they drove through the dark streets of the community. They had been driving for half an hour now, wanting to look round the community before going to the foster home where Bella and Anwar lived. 

"Zayn she might've been scared, she can't have gone too far." Louis said. "Was she in her mindset?" "A little bit, but she was extremely angry last time I talked to her. We had a massive row." Zayn said as he sighed. "I can't tell anyone, if the adoption centre knew about Gigi running away, they'll take her away, I don't even want to know what they do to runaway littles." Zayn was about to cry. "Zayn, it'll be fine, how about we go out and look through the streets, she might be there." Liam suggested as Zayn just nodded, he needed to be strong.

 

Gigi regretted running away, the night was scary and cold. But daddy was being mean, he didn't let her see Bella and Anwar this month and she needed to see them. So she had thought that if she could go and see them everything will be alright. But it didn't work out, she was now in the back streets wondering what to do and wished her daddy was here and to take her home.

Suddenly she heard someone behind her, a mans voice. "What's a little thing thing like you doing here?" The man said, he wore a long black jacket and a hat. "I'm looking for my daddy." Gigi said in a panic. "You don't need your daddy now, I'm here." The man said as he touched her arm, trying to get her close. "I can't, I need to see my daddy." Gigi said trying not to cry. "It's ok, I'll lot after you now." The man said as he grabbed onto the girl. He grabbed her top and exposed her breasts, feeling them as she cried. "Im going to enjoy this." he whispered as was about to take her into his car when he heard something.

"Get the hell away from her." It was Louis who was running towards him along with Liam and Zayn. The man pushed Gigi away with her ending up on the floor. Zayn was filled with anger as he what the man was doing to his baby and he couldn't help but grab the man put him up on the floor.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Zayn said bitterly as he saw Liam picking up Gigi as she started to cry. "Please mate, please let me go, I didn't mean anything of it." The man said as Louis went to Zayn. "Zayn, let him go, the scum isn't worth it." Louis said calmly as Zayn did that and the man went away and went into his car and drove away. "Don't worry Zayn, I've got his registration number and," he showed a wallet. "He dropped it, we got all his information, we'll call the police later." Zayn smiled but now what was important was to check his baby.

 

He went to Gigi who was still crying out loud. Zayn went to his baby and hugged her straight away. "Daddy daddy. I'm sorry." She whimpered, her whole body was shivering as she cried and Zayn could smell pee, she must've wet herself. "It's ok baby, I'm here now, you're safe." Zayn said as he held her close. "Let's get her home Zayn." Louis suggested as Zayn nodded, he wasn't angry, some people would be but Zayn was just happy that he had Gigi back, it would be enough time to talk about what she did later. 

 

Liam had offered Zayn to stay around their house for the night, Zayn accepted this, he didn't want of be alone. Louis went home as Liam took Zayn and Gigi home, he noticed Gigi must've regressed a little, not daring to let go of Zayn. Zayn wasn't angry now, just relived to have his baby back in his arms.

When they got home, Sophia was up with a sleeping Harry in the couch. "Everything ok?" Liam asked his wife as the went into the living room. "Harry woke up, he had a nightmare." Sophia replied as she held her baby close and Liam went to her. "We found Gigi they're gonna stay round here if that's ok." Liam said Sophia just nodded, looking down at the sleeping Harry. 

"You can put her in the spare room." Liam said as Zayn just nodded as he went upstairs. Liam sat down next to Sophia, giving his wife a kiss. "Liam, what does happen to littles who run away?" Sophia asked never knowing this. "If they are found, they get took away and their lives become hell, they get sent to these correction centers and some never leave. It's not nice." Liam said, wondering what Zayn will decide to do.

 

Gigi couldn't let go of Zayn, she held onto him like a lifeline as Zayn noticed his baby had regressed. He changed her clothes and wrapped her up in a warm blanket. He had decided to talk to her about what she did in the morning, she was tired and a little shook at what happened today. So Zayn just held onto her, just glad his baby was in his arms again, never wanting to let go.

Gigi slept though the night, holding her daddy close as Zayn stayed awake, he couldn't believe that Gigi attempted to run away, he could've lost her forever if it wasn't for his friends. As morning came, Zayn had one hour of sleep that night, his Gigi was still sound asleep as he didn't know what to say, they needed an honest conversation. He had also gotten a text from Louis saying he would take the man's information to the police, the scum deserved it.

Gigi woke up a little later to find her daddy looking at her, straight away she was scared, she had heard stories of what might happen to bad babies and this made her even more scared. "Gigi I think you and me need to have a talk about last night." Zayn said calmly, not wanting to sound mad. 

"Gigi, what you did last night was very bad. You put your life in danger, you were alone in the dark, if we didn't turn up, that man might've done something worse to you. I just want to ask why you did it." Zayn said as Gigi looked away. "You didn't let me see Bella and Anwar. You promised me I could see them every month." The little replied. "We promised you can see them if you were good. These last few weeks you haven't." Zayn got closer to her.

"Baby, I know it can be hard for you to be a little and all I want to do is help you that's all. I try everything I can to help but I just want you to talk and be honest. What happened last night was bad and I was really scared." Gigi stared at Zayn and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for running away daddy." She said. "It's ok darling I forgive you and I'm sorry for shouting at you. From now on we will be honest with each other, we will talk it out if we are angry and also we will get help." Zayn promised the girl. 

Daddy and baby left the Payne house soon afterwards, thanking Liam for last night. From then on, things got better between the two, they were both honest with one another, communicating more then ever and being honest. Zayn was glad to have his Gigi back safe in his home. They went through a lot but being a daddy was worth it, it made Zayn happy that he could give his little a home and he was proud to have Gigi as his little.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. X


End file.
